Yale University
by 78Violetfan
Summary: In which Finn realizes his love for Quinn and chases her to her school!
1. Part I

**Hey there, so I've been working on this for a little while and I just figured I'd put it out there for you to read it...**

**...it's a two part story so, this is only part one...**

* * *

><p>"You know graduation is next week," Rachel stated as she sat next to her boyfriend in his living room, on the couch.<p>

Finn just shrugged because he did know that. However, he was currently staring at the TV in front of them far too engrossed in the program that was on to actually have a conversation with Rachel.

That was until she said, "I think we should break up."

Finn immediately reached over and grabbed the remote, clicking the TV off just as Chandler was telling Joey that the word was supposedly not supposably.

"What?" He asked.

Rachel shrugged as she said, "our relationship has run its course."

"What?" The boy repeated because he wasn't sure what that meant exactly.

The Jewish girl smiled, "you and I have had plenty of good times, we've been successful within our relationship. I mean, you were my first." She shrugged, "I'll never forget that, and you'll always have a place in my heart. However," she paused again, making sure she had his full attention, "I'm going to NYADA with Kurt, that's in New York-"

"I know where it is." Finn interjected.

Rachel ignored him, "I'm going there and you're not. You said so yourself, you don't think you could pick up and leave just like that. You never put in an application so there would be no way fro you to go to school at NYADA also, so-"

"Rachel," he said because she was beginning to ramble, and when she did that there was a higher risk of her losing his attention.

The girl smiled, "it's just that when I get to New York, when I get to NYADA I need to focus on my goal. I need to focus on Broadway, not my personal life." She grabbed his hand, "you know that I love you, a part of me always will, I just-I need to start clean, new...focused."

Finn nodded along because he wasn't really sure what to say to all of that.

He realized he didn't really get a say in the whole decision, they were breaking up no matter how he felt about it all.

Rachel continued to hold his hand as she said, "aside from all of that, now you are free to tell Quinn how you really feel."

Finn's eyes widened as he eyed his girlfriend well he guessed she was his now ex-girlfriend, "what?"

Rachel smiled, "please, Finn," she laughed, "you don't honestly think I never noticed when you looked her way?...You know she's valedictorian, you could do something all sweet and romantic for her on graduation day, profess your love for her as she descends the stage away from the podium perhaps."

Finn still had no idea what to say, the only word that seemed to slip through his lips that night was, "what?"

"I understand that you didn't want to hurt me again by feeling something for her. So, you stuck by your choice and you continued to date me. As our relationship progressed I noticed you looking at her lovingly again, those feelings are never going to just disappear Finn." She reached up and brushed her free hand against his face, "Quinn and you are like a force that should not be reckoned with or something." She eyed his confusion before saying, "you're meant to be together and I realize that now. Though I also note that I'm sure you are terrified that she'll say no, you need to put yourself out there Finn. Let her know that you want her again. You must take action before you lose her completely."

Finn was going to object, sure all that Rachel was saying was true, he didn't want to just pick up his things and leave just like that and Quinn was valedictorian and he had started feeling something for her again probably several months prior to now, but he couldn't just tell the blonde. He knew Quinn had moved on, it was clear that she had when she showed up to school with her pink hair and her Ryan Seacrest tattoo (which ended up being fake) along with her forty year-old boyfriend (who was imaginary) but still, she was over him. She ended up pursuing Beth and she and Puck rekindled their flame for a while before it was her and Sam again.

However, none of Quinn's relationships seemed to last, and Finn noticed that too.

Finn had watched Quinn change over the course of their senior year and he couldn't just walk up to her and change it all. He couldn't tell her how he felt, it might just make her world crumble all over again.

"I don't think she's over you," Rachel whispered almost as if she could read his mind.

"What?" Finn said once again.

"Quinn's not over you." She repeated, "I catch her staring at you from time to time as well."

"But-"

"No, this conversation is over," Rachel said snatching the remote from Finn's hands, "that was one of my favorite episodes and you shut it off." She clicked the TV on again and began to stare as a different episode of FRIENDS started playing.

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next five days Finn had decided Rachel was right. He ended up trying to talk to Quinn, trying to win her back, however, each time he tried he failed; just like that.<p>

He was too scared to say anything to her so he instead backtracked his steps and always ended up walking away.

"Okay, lookie here Scooby-Doo," Santana said as she shut his locker, causing him to look at her shocked the Friday before graduation.

"Scooby-Doo?" Brittany wondered as she stood beside her girlfriend, "where?" She then preceded to look around the hallway for the aforementioned dog.

Santana rolled her eyes at her adorable girlfriend before looking back to the tall boy standing before her, "I see you hovering around Quinn, you walk over to her and get her attention somehow and almost say something to her before walking away. It's obnoxious." She said, "I mean, come on, you're like a stalker now!" She laughed, "you walk over to her almost seven times a day and what you're doing is so obvious I don't even understa-oh, my God why are you so tall!"

Finn just continued to eye her oddly before saying, "I just am." He shrugged.

Santana nodded, "yeah. Well, it's distracting."

"What is your point?" Finn wondered, because this was kind of freaking him out. Santana and Quinn had had their differences over the past four years but this year was different. This year they had rekindled their actual friendship and were practically inseparable. So, Finn was a little worried that Santana was over here to kick his ass or something, because whenever something was going on with Quinn, Santana took care of it.

The Latina shook her head, "my point; Lanky Kong, is that Quinn told me you're bothering her, so me being the awesome best friend that I is, am telling you to either tell her how you feel or leave her the hell alone okay. She's really stressing about this whole speech thing she's got going and you stalking her is seriously not helping with the whole relief side of it all."

Finn stared at her a minute before saying, "you know how I feel?"

It was Brittany who answered him as she stopped her search for the cartoon dog finally realizing that he mustn't be around anymore, "it's totally obvious that you love her Finn. At least to anyone willing to look."

Finn nodded, "oh, well-"

"Look all I'm saying is you're running out of time." Santana interrupted.

And before the boy could say anything more the couple was off in the other direction walking down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Schools out!" Finn said to his love as she closed her locker looking at him.<p>

"Yeah, but I've still gotta worry about this graduation and everything, so it doesn't really help to know we're out." Quinn told him picking up her bag.

Finn smiled, "yeah, but now you can focus solely on that and not worry about finals and all."

The blonde shrugged, "yeah, I guess."

It didn't matter what Finn did, he couldn't get the girl to smile. It was the end of the last day of school, High School was practically over for them, all they had to do now was get their diploma two days from now and they were officially kissing William McKinley High School goodbye.

Why wasn't she excited about that?

"Look," Finn said as he held the door open for her and they descended the school steps together heading out to the parking lot. "I'm sure your speech is going to be awesome." He told her, "you're Quinn Fabray, you can do anything." As he stopped walking and pulled her arm lightly so she stopped walking too; turning around and looking at him, he gave her his best smile, "writing has always been a strong suit of yours, so this won't be any different than an essay about what you did last summer or a personal narrative over giving birth to Beth and the whole pregnancy thing changed your life-"

"You read that?" Quinn interrupted.

Finn shrugged, "yeah-but that's not my point," he looked at her, really looked at her before his brown orbs locked with her hazel ones, "my point is Quinn, that I lov-" for some reason the words just wouldn't come out. He was getting embarrassed as he couldn't form his words and he was sure that he was beginning to redden however he quickly shook his head saying, "I would love to help you in anyway that I can."

For a moment it looked as though disappointment had spread across Quinn's face before she nodded, like she was wanting him to finish his first sentence. Like she wanted to hear him say he loved her. "Okay," she sighed, "how? What'd you have in mind?"

The boy shrugged, "well, I could listen to it for you if you'd like."

"You're asking me to give you my speech?"

He smiled, "yeah, you could run it by me, see if there's anything major that should be fixed...or if you're uncomfortable doing that you can let me read it, and have me help that way."

Quinn smiled, "that's a good idea Finn." She turned around and began walking back to her car.

Finn followed her to his own truck. He was a little confused though. He wasn't sure which idea Quinn thought was good.

They stopped at their vehicles and Finn watched as she unlocked her car before he opened his truck's door, "which one?" He wondered.

The blonde looked up from her car after throwing her bag in the passenger seat and smiled, "be at my house around seven tomorrow night."

Finn smiled, "awesome, okay!"

* * *

><p>"It took me a lot of mistakes and fights with my best friend and quite a bit of heartbreak to realize that we are all the same. And there are many, many people I represent here, because we all deserve to be heard, we all deserve to say what we're wanting to say. We all have a voice. I represent the change that we're all here to make, and as we leave here today each to be their own, I represent us all in saying our goodbye. So class of 2012 I tip my hat to you, because you all are everything and we are all unique. So congratulations! You've graduated."<p>

Finn smiled as Quinn took a shaky breath and sat next to him, "was it too long? It was too long wasn't it?"

Finn laughed shaking his head, "no, it wasn't too long, it wasn't too bad it wasn't too corny, Quinn it was perfect. It was honest and it was true." He shrugged, "It was totally you."

"So it was good?"

"Perfect."

She hugged him and it could have been his chance, he could have kissed her and he could have proclaimed his love for her...but just like every other time he chickened out. He was too afraid.

"Thank you so much Finn, you have no idea how relieved I am to hear that. God, I've been freaking about this for the past three weeks and now I can relax and be set to give it tomorrow." She paused, "oh, God! I have to give it tomorrow!"

And all of a sudden she was hyperventilating, "Quinn!" Finn said, "hey, hey, look at me," he told her calmingly, "just look at me, right at me."

And Quinn did just that.

Finn smiled, rubbing her back soothingly, "you're going to do amazing tomorrow, that speech will blow them away, it was perfect. And if you get too nervous, if you freak out while your standing up there then you look at me. Look right at me."

Quinn's breathing was calming down as she nodded, "o-okay." she shook her head, "right, okay...l-look at you, I can do that." She nodded once more, "I'm okay."

"Yeah," He told her softly, "you're okay."

* * *

><p>Sunday morning for the graduation ceremony of William McKinley High, principal Figgins said a few words before he introduced the salutatorian; who happened to be Rachel, she said her little speech before smiling and introducing Quinn as the valedictorian.<p>

Finn watched the blonde approach the podium, she smiled, "uh-hi," she said, "I-I mean good morning." Finn laughed as she shook her head dumbly. And then she looked at him, her hazel eyes locked with his brown ones and he smiled at her encouragingly.

"It is an honor for me to be speaking to you today." Quinn continued, "I was a little shocked when I was told I was valedictorian, because I know the race was between many of us out there.

I wasn't sure what to talk about for a while but it all came to me one night when I couldn't sleep. Glee Club." She shrugged, "many of you don't realize how special Glee Club is, you're too busy making fun of everyone in there or ignoring us when we speak or throwing slushies in our faces to even realize that we're truly happy.

When I started high school, I had just finished transforming myself from my former body, I had just changed from Lucy Fabray to Quinn Fabray. I had arrived in Lima and had sworn to myself that I would never fall to the bottom of the social latter again as I had just climbed to the top. I made friends and I became popular, I was no longer the girl people zeroed out and made fun of everyday. Instead I helped choose that girl, and I helped put her through the hell that I had gone through.

It wasn't until I made the mistake of cheating on my boyfriend with his best friend and getting pregnant with his baby that I realized how truly messed up this whole social status of the High School realm is. And when I started crashing down falling from the top to the bottom it was that girl, that one girl that I had zeroed out, the girl that we had preyed upon that offered her hand and helped me climb back toward the top.

Being in Glee Club helped me realize how messed up this whole situation is. When you're inside that choir room; being popular means nothing. It doesn't matter if you're the loner in the wheelchair, or the girl who fakes the stutter. It doesn't matter if you're the quarterback of the football team or the girl who's so sure of herself she knocks everyone around her down. It doesn't matter if you believe you're the best because behind the doors of the choir room all disguises come off, we are who we really are and we become a family. We don't care about social status's and who's better at anything. And sure there have been many arguments, some slight battles but in the end Glee Club is the safest place for any of us to run, in the end we are one.

I stand before you today as the one chosen to give this speech. Like I'm the one most important to say these words, like I _am_ more than all of you and you know, four years ago I would have believed it to be true. I would have stood up here and believed that I was better than _every_one of you, but it took me going through all of the crazy that I have gone through to recognize that we all have hardships and we all have struggles that we are each just trying to get through the days of our lives. It took me a lot of mistakes and fights with my best friend and quite a bit of heartbreak to realize that we are all the same. And there are many, many people I represent here, because we all deserve to be heard, we all deserve to say what we're wanting to say. We all have a voice. I represent the change that we're all here to make, and as we leave here today each to be their own, I represent us all in saying our goodbye. So class of 2012 I tip my hat to you, because you all are everything and we are all unique. So congratulations! You've graduated."

* * *

><p>The speech was over and the caps flew off and Finn had been right, everyone loved the speech, he couldn't even make his way over to Quinn because she had been crowded by friends and family along with some of the senior class, everyone telling her how great it was.<p>

He smiled to himself as he turned around noticing his mom dabbing her eyes as she smiled at him, "Finny!" She cried.

"Mom!" He said catching her as she attacked him in a hug.

"Congrats Finn!" Burt said, "I'm proud of you buddy!" He continued on to clap this step-son on the back.

"Thanks Burt."

"Oh, honey, you have no idea how proud I am of you, honey, I'm so proud of you," Carol continued to cry.

"Thanks, mom." Finn said, hugging his mother again.

It had taken a while but he had finally escaped the crowd and gotten some breather room. He looked around at his classmates, looking for Quinn because this was it, he was going to tell her how he felt.

"Hey," Rachel greeted as she stepped up to him, "congrats!" She said.

Finn smiled, "thanks, you too, that was a nice speech."

"Yeah, I know, I'm surprised Quinn came up with one that good, especially after all of her freaking out and everything."

Finn laughed, "I meant yours, but Quinn's was awesome too."

Rachel smiled, "oh, well thanks."

And Rachel hugged him once before walking back over to her family. She had told him that her fathers had gone all crazy and called practically everyone in her family to come and see her graduate.

"Hey, Santana!" Finn hollered out as he saw the Latina pushing her way from the crowd, "Brittany!" He ran over to them as Santana pulled her girlfriend with her.

"Hey, Finn," Brittany smiled, "congratulations."

Finn smiled, "yeah, thanks, you too."

Brittany looked around, "wow, I never really thought this day would ever come."

Santana nodded as Artie rolled over Mike and Tina following along, "hey," Artie said.

Tina smiled, "we just came over to wish you all well as you head off to college."

Artie nodded, "yeah, we were looking for Quinn to tell her we liked her speech-"

"And tell her how we loved how she wrote us in," Tina added.

Artie smiled, "yeah, but we can't find her?"

"Yeah, she's gone." Santana said.

Finn furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at the Latina, he was just going to ask where Quinn was before Artie, Tina and Mike came in. "Gone?" He wondered.

"Gone where?" Mike added.

Santana shrugged, "she was accepted into Yale University and she's on her way to Connecticut today, she said something about just wanting to get the hell out of here as soon as she could."

Brittany nodded along, "she's been packing for weeks."

"Oh." Finn said, "well, is she already gone?"

Santana shrugged, "she has to pack some of the boxes in her car-"

"Not all of them though," Brittany said, "because San's going with her."

"You're going with her?" Artie wondered.

Santana shrugged, "Britts got into Juilliard and Quinn's into Yale, I got into Harvard's Medical school so Quinn and I are living together. She's going now and I'm going in a few days."

Tina shrugged, "Harvard is in Massachusetts, Yale's in Connecticut."

Santana nodded, "yes, thank you Einstein." She rolled her eyes, "we've worked it out, living in the halfway point between the two schools. We already know the routines as to get there when we have classes, we've done the research...and it's only temporary. Q and I just didn't want to be stuck living with some stupid roommates and we didn't want to have to pay for a whole apartment alone, so we've arranged it like that for us. With Brittany only a state away from Q's school and two states from mine it's been planned out perfectly. Only a few hours."

The tall blonde nodded, "yeah, you can't break up the Unholy Trinity." She smiled, "we're the three Musketeerettes!"

"Musketeerettes?" Mike wondered.

"Yeah," Brittany smiled, "because we're girls!"

Finn shook his head again, because he couldn't just let Quinn leave, "That's actually a really awesome plan." He smiled at the Latina who just nodded along, "duh!" She snapped.

Finn smiled, "I-uh, I have to go...Tina, Artie, thanks for coming to our graduation, I hope you consider inviting us to yours." He said before he raced off to his truck. He had to stop Quinn before it was too late. She needed to know how he felt.

* * *

><p>"Finn, hey?" Judy Fabray smiled as she opened the door, "what can I do you for?"<p>

Finn shrugged sheepishly before saying, "I uh, I came to talk to Quinn."

Judy smiled, like she was happy the boy had finally got something right, "well good for you," She said.

Finn nodded along, "uh, thanks I guess."

"She's not here." Another voice said as a brunette girl who looked to be in her early twenties said.

"Frannie," Judy said lightly, "this is Finn Hudson. Finn, this is Frannie, Quinn's sister."

Finn nodded, "hey, uh-I-I mean hi." He reached out his hand and shook the older Fabray daughter's hand, "what do you mean she's not here?" He wondered.

Judy frowned as if she was sorry she had to deliver the news, "Finn, honey, Quinn left about thirty minutes ago. She's off to her and Santana's apartment in Connecticut."

Frannie nodded, "ready to start her life fresh."

"oh," Finn said crestfallen. He couldn't believe he missed his chance, "t-thanks, I uh, I guess."

"Finn," Judy started, "why don't you come in, I could call her for you, tell her to come back home for a little while."

The boy shook his head, "no, it's okay. She's driving, we wouldn't want to distract her."

He turned around and started heading back down the steps.

"That poor boy," he heard Judy say behind him, "he finally realized what Quinnie means to him and he doesn't even get the chance to say it."

"Yeah," Frannie muttered, "well, in that case I say good for her."

"What?" Judy whispered back, and Finn stood there bending down to tie his shoe so he could hear what Quinn's sister had to say.

"If there was any doubt in that boy's mind that Quinn was the one for him, than he should go to hell. Quinn is perfect and any boy would be damn lucky to have her in their life and he went and messed it all up. There's no need for Quinn to hear what he has to say, you know she'd give him another chance in a heartbeat mother." She sighed, "and frankly I think that boy's had plenty of chances to get it right. So good for her, I'm glad Quinn's moved on."

And as Finn stood back up and made his way back to his truck without a second glance back to the Fabray women he knew her sister was right. He was an idiot for ever doubting that Quinn was the one he loved, he was an idiot for ever letting her go.

But he was an idiot who in the end couldn't just forget about it.

He had to go after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so there we have part one, I would appreciate any reviews you have..goodbad/maybe in-between, whatever you've got send it to me, I'd love to hear how it is...**

**...Thanks for reading and part two will be up soon!**


	2. Part II

**I'm a bit lame for making you wait so long, I apologize but I got a little distracted with a few things (other stories and such), hope someone's still interested in reading...**

**...here's the final part!**

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next few days Finn had pranced around the house looking for nothing but money, he had saved up some money with the whole job at Burt's auto-shop, he also saved some up from birthday and Christmas money from his grandparents and aunts and uncles.<p>

He had been surprised to discover that there was money left over in his bank account still.

He was even more surprised to discover he had a bank account.

"You're really packing everything?" Kurt asked as he leaned against the doorway watching the taller boy walk around his room, picking things up and shoving them in boxes.

Finn looked up briefly before saying, "she has to know I'm serious about this."

Kurt nodded, "and where do you plan on staying?" He wondered, "you won't be able to stay with her. She has Santana."

Finn shrugged, "I have ideas."

"Like what?"

"Ideas."

Kurt snorted a laugh, "you've got nothing."

Finn squinted his eyes at his step-brother before looking away, "so."

Kurt couldn't say more, before he had the chance Finn began around the room again continuing his quest on packing everything up.

"I hope you're not making a huge mistake." Kurt whispered.

Finn looked up from his spot on the floor where he was packing his third box, "this may be the greatest decision of my life."

* * *

><p>"You wanna ride with me?" Santana laughed as she sipped her mocha latte. She knew there was a crazy idea behind him inviting her out for coffee.<p>

Finn shrugged, "it's just that you know where you're going and all."

Santana nodded, "that's because it's my apartment."

"Exactly."

"Dude, if you have some weird plan of getting Quinn to fall in love with you while kicking me out in the process-"

"This has nothing to do with kicking you out." Finn assured her. "I have plans for a place to stay. I'm not trying to kick you out. I love her."

Santana nodded, "I know." She rolled her eyes, "unfortunately."

Brittany joined her girlfriend at the table after getting her own coffee, she then looked at Finn, "how do you know she hasn't already met someone?"

Finn's eyes bulged in surprise, "you don't think-"

"That really wasn't the right thing to say." Santana said looking at Brittany, "hun, you should just let me talk."

Brittany smiled, "Lord Tubbington says that all the time."

"Look, I can have you ride up there, but you're not doing it for free-"

"I'll pay you, whatever you want!" Finn jumped in.

"I don't want your money." Santana told him. "But I'm gonna want to get my eats on."

The boy nodded, "yeah, okay, I'll buy food or whatever."

The Latina smiled as she stood up, she pulled Brittany with her, "I'm leaving day after tomorrow at seven."

"I'll be there." Finn said before they walked away.

* * *

><p>"What about this one?" Finn asked pointing into the glass cabinet.<p>

Brittany skipped over to the guy and looked inside the glass as well, "that's too fancy. Quinn's more of the classy type."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows looking at the blonde a moment before saying, "what the hell does that mean?"

Brittany smiled, "it needs to be simple yet elegant."

"Brittany, we've been to three jewelry stores and you've said no to every ring I've found."

"Only because your picking out the wrong ones."

"ugh," Finn growled in frustration, "I don't know what I'm doing."

Brittany smiled, "oh, well you're picking out an engagement ring for Quinn."

Finn rolled his eyes. He was leaving tomorrow morning and his reunion with Quinn had to be perfect. He had called Brittany this afternoon because he figured Kurt would give him some talk about how this was a stupid idea and he knew that even though Santana and Quinn were as close as ever now, she would never set foot in helping him commit to Quinn for life.

* * *

><p>"God, are you keeping anything here?" Santana scoffed as she watched the boy slide several boxes into the back of her truck.<p>

Finn looked at her before he bent down and grabbed another box, "are you?" He wondered viewing the Latina's things packed within the vehicle.

Santana smirked, "_I _actually have a place to stay."

Finn nodded, "right." He may have forgotten that little detail.

"And." The Latina started again, "this is my truck, so putting my stuff in there is fine-"

"I sold my truck." Finn defended, "if I hadn't I would be following you in it instead of riding with you. I needed the money."

They stared each other down a moment before Santana said, "you didn't buy a ring did you?"

Finn looked at the ground.

Santana shook he head, "no." She said, "no, no, no. You're not going all the way to New Haven to propose." She said, "you'll scare her away."

Finn sighed, "why?" He sat on the edge of the truck and looked at her, "why will it scare her away? Brittany thought it was a great idea."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Brittany thinks everything's a great idea." She said, "you should've called me up on this."

"I knew you'd slam the idea down."

"All for good reason."

Finn shook his head looking at the girl a moment, "Quinn loves romantic comedies and the guys chasing the girls and doesn't it normally end in a proposal anyway?"

The raven haired girl gave him a small smile, she actually had to admit his determination was kind of admirable. "Look," she said taking a seat next to him, "I love that you're so dead set on being with her. I love how you're unafraid of the possibility of her saying no, so much that you've packed _everything _you own. And it may even be great that you've bought her a ring but this is Quinn we're talking about." She explained.

"And?"

Santana shrugged, "Quinn is a little psychotic." She said, "she desperately wants to feel needed, to feel loved. All her life she's lived up to these expectations of her parents. They've expected things from her and she's done as they've wished." She sighed, "Russell and Judy Fabray are not the parents anyone would want."

"I know." Finn said, "I-I've met them."

"They've ignored her." Santana continued, "when she wasn't as good as Frannie, they ignored her. Quinn wants someone to love her Finn, and I know you do. I see it. But she's so scared of love, she's so afraid of being alone that when she's not alone she tries so hard to do the right thing and she over thinks it and her life gets confusing and she feels like she doesn't deserve the love she has which leads her to a psychotic break down and she inevitably screws her relationships up. Quinn loves you, I know she does but you can't propose. You'll scare her away." She sighed, "or maybe you'll scare her into it but either way it won't be how you want it to be."

"B-but I wanna marry her." Finn mumbled.

Santana nodded, "I know you do." She said, "and you will, eventually. Just take it slow."

The taller boy stood up pulling a ring from his pocket, "so I should pack this away?"

Santana nodded, "yes." She said snatching it from his hand, "I wanna see it first." She explained looking at him a moment before opening the velvet box and gazing at the ring, "simple yet elegant."

"That's exactly what Brittany said."

Santana smiled, "she pick it out?"

"Yeah."

The girl closed the box before saying, "well I hope she's not wanting one of her own." The tossed the thing over to the boy and said, "get in." Before walking over toward the truck door and preparing for their small adventure.

Finn shoveled his last few boxes into the truck bed before walking to the passenger side and hopping inside.

"You said all your goodbyes?" Santana asked.

"Yes, this morning. You?"

"Same." She started up her engine before taking off down the road.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, <em>I <em>actually feel bad." Santana scoffed as they walked out of the restaurant.

"I do, too." Finn commented walking over to the driver's side of Santana's truck.

"She was a really good waitress, and I had no cash to tip her with-I can't believe you don't have any cash!" Santana said as she buckled her seatbelt, "I thought you had so much money saved up?"

"All I have are hundreds." Finn told her.

"They could have broke it down for you."

"I already told you, I left my wallet in my jacket by mistake. My Jacket's there." He pointed behind himself, "it'd be pointless to go back in there just to tip her."

Santana nodded, because he was right, that would be kind of pointless. "Well, don't forget your wallet next time." She watched him buckle his seatbelt before starting the vehicle to continue on their drive.

Thirty minutes away from the restaurant Santana's phone blasted with the words to a song that Finn couldn't recall. His eyes danced around the road before jumping to her for a moment, "is that Quinn?"

Santana checked the ID on her phone before nodding, "yep." She pushed a few buttons on the device before signaling for him to stay quiet, "hey, Q!" She greeted, holding the phone in the air between Finn and herself.

Finn's eyes looked at the phone a brief moment as he heard Quinn's voice, "hey, San." She replied, "I was just wondering when you were supposed to get here?"

"I'm on my way now actually." Santana returned, "I should be there in a few hours."

"Great, because I've only been here a week and I'm already getting hit on by this terrible guy down at the market."

Santana laughed as she glanced at Finn, "define terrible."

The boy glared at her. She knew he didn't want to hear this, but hey, it was all in good fun.

Quinn sighed, "well first of all, he's at least thirty-"

"That shouldn't bother you, considering you dated a forty-year-old." The Latina interrupted.

"Shut up, Santana! You know I made him up." Quinn growled before saying, "he's got long brown hair, but he has a bald spot on top. And he's missing three of his front teeth."

"Does he use the cheesy pick up lines?"

"More often than not." She paused before saying, "you need to get here soon so you can kick his creepy ass for me."

The Latina laughed once more, shooting Finn a sideways glance. He looked upset as he heard the conversation, but he seemed happy to hear Quinn's voice.

"I'm on my way, Quinn." She smiled, "oh, and I have the most amazing surprise in store for you."

"What?"

"I can't ruin the surprise, but I can tell you now, you're going to love it." Santana smiled.

They heard a tapping sound on the other end and Quinn said, "ooh, that's Gunther! I've gotta go."

Santana and Finn shared a glance before Santana shook her head, "Who? Quinn, wai-" but the line went dead.

"Was that a date?" Finn wondered looking back toward the phone, "who the hell is Gunther!"

Santana shrugged, "I don't know." She said putting her phone away.

Finn's eyes traveled back to the road as they continued their journey, "what kind of name is Gunther anyway?" He muttered.

It was quiet a moment before Santana said, "I told her to expect an amazing surprise, okay?" She said, "that surprise is you."

Oddly enough, that didn't settle his worry any.

* * *

><p>An hour later and Santana was directing him to pull into the Steak and Shake parking lot coming up on their left, "I wanna get my eats on." She said, "please tell me you've got money left?"<p>

Finn slid the truck into the parking lot and swiftly parked her vehicle with no problem before unbuckling his seatbelt and grabbing his wallet, "got it." He waved for emphasis.

Santana grinned, "lovely," she sang as she undid her own seatbelt before practically jumping out of the truck and running inside.

Finn rolled his eyes as he followed her inside, he caught up with her just in time as the waitress serving them showed them to their table.

"Hello, my name is Autumn and I will be your server this evening. What can I get y'all to drink?" She wondered, pulling out her notepad and pen.

Finn assumed with the accent she was from Tennessee or Georgia, "I'll take some coffee." He told her.

"Cream and sugar?" She asked.

"Please."

Autumn turned to Santana who only shrugged, "I'm actually in the mood for hot chocolate." She said.

"Whipped cream?"

"Of course." The Latina replied quickly.

Autumn nodded as she wrote their orders down before placing the menu's in front of them, "I'll be back with your drinks and to take your orders." She smiled before stalking away.

Finn looked at the girl sitting across from himself before saying, "hot chocolate? What are you, nine?"

Santana only rolled her eyes as she picked up her menu muttering, "I wonder if they have any breadsticks."

* * *

><p>"I've never known a girl to eat so much." Finn muttered as he set his fork and knife upon his plate an hour later.<p>

Santana wiped her mouth with her napkin before looking at him, "well, I'm a girl and you've known me for quite a while, and I uh, eat so much, so that comment is kind of-wrong."

Finn rolled his eyes glancing at the bill, "my God." He whispered.

"What?"

"$29.19 for me and $48.75 for you." He shook his head, tossing the bill back on the table. He then looked at the Latina's four empty plates compared to his one.

"I'd hate to be the one paying all of that." She grinned, "I bet you're happy you're buying my dinner!"

"How much longer do we have to be on this 'adventure' together?" The boy asked as he pulled the money from his wallet.

Santana stood up and grabbed two fives from her back pocket before sliding them under her hot chocolate mug, "I got the tip." She said completely ignoring his question and pushing her way toward the door.

Finn stood up and took the bill and money to the lady working the desk, handing it over and getting his three dollars cash back before making his own way outside.

Evidently, Santana had decided on the way out that they were switching sides, so he continued toward the other side and opened the passenger side door hopping in.

"Relax, Hudson, there's only twelve more miles." Santana said, giving him a light-hearted smile.

Finn buckled his seatbelt before shaking his head, "what if this is all a mistake?"

Santana was quiet a moment before she brought the truck to life. She didn't do emotions. Especially not ones that didn't belong to Brittany, Quinn or herself.

However, she felt sympathy for the boy so she shook her head, "it's no mistake." She sighed, "look..." She paused waiting for Finn to look at her, "I know Quinn." She said looking into his eyes, "I know her like the back of my hand. She's my best friend. She's my person."

Finn shrugged, because he had no idea where this was going.

Obviously-because she was awesome-Santana caught on, "my point is that when it comes to Quinn I always know what to do. I always know what's best for her...and let's face it, I've always known that you and Berry weren't gonna last-what you saw in her I'll never know-but I knew you'd end up apart eventually." She sighed, "Quinn's your soulmate Finn." She said.

"But-"

She only wanted to say it once, it had to be clear to him, "your soulmate. You two are something I dream of having someday with Brittany. The way you fight, the way you survive, it's truly amazing to me how no one sees you like I do. You're an incredible pair and as long as you and Quinn know it then there really can be nothing stopping you." She paused, "don't let your emotions take control. Follow your heart."

Finn couldn't answer as she put her own seatbelt on before pulling away from the restaurant.

Maybe she was right, emotions kind of suck anyway. There were too many of them.

Maybe that's why Quinn always hid hers...

..She was always guided by her heart.

* * *

><p>"Q!" Santana called out as she stuck the key into the doorknob.<p>

Finn watched from behind.

The Latina pushed the door open and looked around, "God, she's been busy!" She gasped looking around the apartment. It was already decorated and everything. The big cross on the living room wall was kind of the first thing she say as she walked in, "stay there." She directed fin before entering the room completely. "Quinn!" She called out for good measure.

"Santana?" Finn heard the girl burst into the room before the two girls burst into a fit of giggles (yes, Santana was that happy). Finn chanced a look inside and saw them hugging, like they hadn't seen each other in years, and it hadn't only been a week.

"Oh, my God, I'm so glad you're here! This place is frightening." Quinn said.

Santana laughed, "don't worry about it anymore." She pushed away from Quinn, "surprise time!" She sang.

"San, I didn't get you anything." Quinn muttered.

"It's not that kind of surprise." Santana whispered before looking toward the door, "Dough Boy, get in here!"

Finn rounded the apartment door, glaring at Santana for the unnecessary name calling.

"Finn!" Quinn gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth.

The boy smiled, "hey."

Quinn shook her head, dropping her hands, "what are you-why are you here?"

Finn continued smiling, "I'm here for you." He said honestly.

"What?"

He took a step toward her, letting his heart guide him, "when Rachel broke up with me, well, actually before Rachel broke up with me, I had slowly come to the conclusion that you're the only one I want. Forever." He told her.

As Quinn stared at him, still in shock, he grabbed her hands, "I had tried to ask you out again, I tried to say what I felt, but I was scared. I've hurt you before and it's not my intention to do it again." He sighed, "when I volunteered to help with your speech, I though about telling you then, I almost did, but I couldn't get the words out so I thought 'okay I'll tell her after graduation'-you know Rachel said that'd be romantic-but when graduation rolled around, everyone surrounded you after your speech and by the time I found Santana and Brittany they had told me you were gone."

Quinn gave him a light smile, "I'm sorry, I just wanted out-"

"I know." He nodded, gently squeezing her hands, "I love you. And I'm here for you."

She stepped away though, "I'm not going back." She said, something like fear lit up her eyes.

The boy laughed, "no, Quinn." He gave her his best smile, "I mean I'm here-as in this place-for you." He shrugged, "I wanna date again, pick up where we left off or start anew, I don't care. I just wanna be with you."

Sometime during the discussion Santana had moved to the fridge, "I don't give a damn what you say, he's not staying with us!" She hollered out.

Quinn turned to Santana, "why not?" She asked, "if it was Brittany, you now I wouldn't mind."

"Britt's a girl, it's easy living with a girl." Santana defended standing up with a soda and a cookie Quinn must've baked at some point.

"Yes, but you're with Brittany." Quinn said, "That changes things, making them more difficult. She'd be in your room with you and I wouldn't care...Unless you got too loud with you'r-"

"Stop!" Santana held her hands up, "say no more!"

"He can stay." Quinn said looking to Finn, "on the couch."

Santana stalked over to them, "but he told me he had other plans."

Quinn looked at him, "oh, really?"

Finn looked at the her a moment, before looking at the ground, "I needed a ride-"

Santana smacked him, "you had no plans!" She gasped.

"Ow!" Finn said, "I paid for your damn food!" He offered.

The Latina rolled her eyes, "true."

* * *

><p>It had been successful.<p>

The three of them had lived together successfully for the first three weeks.

Finn had even found a job at the market where that thirty-year-old had met Quinn.

He was indeed creepy, but he worked at the store as well so avoiding him was impossible.

He had also realized that Gunther, the man Quinn had seemed so excited about over the phone on the way here was a guy Quinn had met at the community theatre, he was married and foreign. They were coffee buddies.

* * *

><p>"I've been looking at schools online." Finn said as Santana sat next to him on the couch. She was watching <em>Pretty Little Liars<em> "Classes online I mean."

"That's good." She said looking at him, "maybe they'll teach you for real and not pass you because they know you're really dumb." The girl smirked.

Finn shook his head, "are you ever gonna grow up?"

As Quinn passed in front of them she laughed, "God, I hope not."

Santana smiled, "you're girlfriend loves me."

Finn shrugged, "she's psychotic, doesn't count."

"Gah, fine then!" Quinn cried from behind, making her way over to them. She slid her hands down his shoulders and leaned forward, over the back of the couch and looked into his eyes, "we should go to dinner."

"A date?" Finn nodded.

"Yes." Quinn said giving him a quick kiss before standing straight once more.

"Third party." Santana said standing up, "I don't wanna stay alone."

Quinn looked at her friend before grinning, "you won't be alone." She said.

Santana nodded, "uh-huh, that's the point of going with."

Quinn shook her head, "you'll be at the airport, you can't go with."

Santana squinted her eyes, as if there was a message in the air she could read, "what?"

"Brittany's flying in from Lima, you've gotta pick her up." Quinn explained.

Finn smiled looking between the girls.

Santana's mouth moved but no words were forming.

"You love me now." Quinn said.

Santana nodded, "more than ever!" She leapt onto the couch and hugged the blonde, "I can't believe you'd fly Britt out here for me."

Once she pulled away Quinn smiled, "you drove Finn out for me." She whispered.

* * *

><p>They had a lovely dinner at a small restaurant across town, and a walk in the park after that. The evening was filled with laughter and sweet kisses.<p>

Finn didn't want it to end.

They reached the door of their apartment and Quinn unlocked the door, as she pushed it open he turned her around and kissed her. It'd been three weeks, and before that it had been four years. They had known each other for four years.

This date was long overdue.

Quinn cupped his cheek as she walked backward, pulling his jacket off of his shoulders. He lightly kicked the door shut with his foot as they continued kissing and she unbuttoned his shirt.

"San!" There was an alarmed whisper.

And Quinn pulled away from Finn, "wait." She demanded, Finn had already started unzipping her dress.

"Quinn?" Brittany's voice was clearer now as it was no longer whispering.

Quinn gave a soft embarrassed chuckle, "Brittany!" She greeted, "I-uh-I didn't know you were out here."

Finn slipped his arm around her waist and looked toward the taller blonde.

Brittany nodded, "I see that, uh, Santana went to the store, I must've fell asleep." She stood up, "it's good to see you again, and I'm sorry I interrupted the sex."

Quinn gasped at the word, "we weren't-I mean w-we were, I-" She shook her head, "let's just go to my room." She said pulling Finn toward her door.

* * *

><p>They had lived together a month.<p>

Only a month, and Finn had already moved from the living room to Quinn's bedroom.

He couldn't say this was how he imagined his relationship with Quinn was going to blossom again, but he really didn't care.

He was with her, and even if nothing played out the way he planned, he'd always love her just the same.

In the end, they were perfect...

...their hearts beat as one.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there we have the second half of Yale University...<strong>

**...I'm very, very sorry for the long wait, I hope it was worth it though...**

**...A thought crossed my mind, should I write a one-shot of the proposal as well? Hmm, I'm not sure on that one...**

**Anyway, hope you liked the story, thanks for sticking to it (if you did) please review!**


End file.
